My Hectic Life
by The Guardian of Timelines
Summary: My Life. All that needs to be said.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **So, I've decided that you all need to know how hectic my life is. Because of my imagination, I have the gift of being able to come up with characters on the fly. The curse of this gift is that then I'm stuck with them. I live with *deep breath:**

 **Sandstorm (WoF OC)**

 **Gecko (WoF OC)**

 **Cobra (WoF OC)**

 **Inferno (WoF OC)**

 **Nightreader (WoF OC)**

 **Shadowstrike (WoF OC)**

 **Frostbite (WoF OC)**

 **Adder (WoF OC)**

 **Darkspell (WoF OC)**

 **Geirolf (Winged Wolf)**

 **Danksticker (A NightWing like dragon with red, glowing eyes, golden metallic scales, and pure silver claws)**

 **Quickstrike (Warriors OC)**

 **Shadowpelt (Warriors OC)**

 **Clearpelt (Warriors OC)**

 **Shadowspeed (Speedster OC)**

 ***exhales* Okay, now you know that it's pretty crowded where I live. Now, without any more delay...**

Prologue

"Dark, wake up! Dark!"

Grumbling, Dark cracked open on of his eyes, glaring at the shrunken NightWing that was sitting next to his head.

"What do you want Shadowstrike?" Dark hissed, his temper flaring at the fact that he had been woken up.

"I wanted to say good morning!" The NightWing said cheerfully, a grin spreading across his face.

Dark uncurled his tail from around himself and stood up, glaring down at Shadowstrike. The miniature NightWing squeaked in alarm before flying from the room. Dark let out a satisfied snort, a small puff of smoke emerging from his nostrils. Stretching, he walked towards the door to his balcony.

Stepping through the heavy curtain that covered the exit out onto the balcony, he craned his head skyward, smiling as saw the sun lighting up the sky. Unfurling his wings, he lifted off, fly towards the lake that was in front of the three story brick mansion. As soon as he was above the lake, he folded his wings, plunging downwards into the lake. After a few minutes, he climbed out of the lake, walking over to the reinforced mirror he had installed so that he could make sure he was clean enough.

Dark was a big dragon, bigger than most. His scales were a coppery-bronzish red, reflecting light and making them appear luminescent. His eyes were a bright green, and they were lit from within with fire, the color not solid but flickering constantly like a flame. His wing membranes were pure black, along with his claws, and he took his name from the black coloration in his scales.

Satisfied that he was clean enough, Dark blew small jets of flame over his scales, causing any excess water to evaporate. Spreading his wings, he lifted off, heading back towards the house. Landing on the balcony, he walked inside, heading for a door set in the wall of his room.

Stopping in front of the door, he took a single claw and ran it around the perimeter, before placing his talon flat against the wood of the door. There was a soft, golden light, before the lock in the door clicked. Removing his talon, Dark pulled the door open, reaching inside and withdrawing his sword.

It wasn't very impressive, according to Shadowstrike, but Dark tended to ignore the NightWing. He had fastened the sword with his own talons, making small changes to the design until he was satisfied with its look and performance. He had ended up with a three foot long broadsword, with a slight curve to the blade, making it look slightly like a scythe. Putting the sword on, he adjusted it so that the hilt was above his right shoulder, easily accessible for him to draw. Closing the door, he heard the lock click.

Turning, he headed for the door into the hallway, which he had also removed like the balcony doors and replaced with a heavy curtain. Pushing through, he yelped as a streak of black lightning rushed past him.

"Shadowspeed!" Dark yelled, glaring in the direction the lightning had gone. There was no answer, and Dark sighed, heading towards the stairs.

He reached the stairs and started down them. Halfway down, he found Clearpelt stretched out on the railing. The cats transparent pelt glowing in the patch of sunlight he was laying in.

"Morning Clearpelt." Dark said, and the cat cracked open one of his eyes, a sky blue iris staring back at him.

"Shadowstrike wake you up again?" The cat meowed, but his mouth made no sound. The voice was inside Darks Head, like it always was. Clearpelt was able to talk in any stories he wrote, along with Shadowpelt, Quickstrike, and Snake, but outside of stories the cats voice was silenced, and only Dark was able to hear him.

"Yeah, he did." Dark sighed. Clearpelt stood up and stretched, before looking at Dark, a twinkle in his sky blue eyes.

"I could go teach him a lesson." The cat meowed, but Dark shook his head.

"Let it wait." He said as he continued down the steps. He reached the first floor and headed towards the kitchen. Walking in, he nodded at Geirolf, who was sitting at the kitchen, tearing into a steak.

"Please tell me that you at least cooked that." Dark said, and Geirolf glanced up.

"I had Shadowspeed cook it." The wolf said, his black wings folded against his back. "Then he ran off."

Dark sighed, pulling the refrigerator open and glanced inside. Sighing, he pulled out a hamburger, closing the refrigerator before blowing a small jet of fire over the burger. The bun charred a bit and the meat sizzled slightly, then Dark bit into it, grimacing slightly.

"Still cold on the inside?" Geirolf asked, and Dark nodded. Quickly finishing up the burger, he glanced out one of the kitchen windows at the thick pine forest behind the house.

"I'm going to go find Sandstorm." Dark said, walking out of the kitchen at the exact same time Cobra came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Morning." Dark said shortly as the SandWing stepped of the stairs. "Any idea where Sandstorm is?"

"He's probably in the basement. Him and Darkspell were going to do some kind of gaming marathon." Cobra mumbled as he stumbled towards the kitchen.

"Don't stab anyone accidentally!" Dark yelled after the SandWing, before opening the door to the basement and walking down. Stepping off the stairs, he glanced towards the TV, in front of which Sandstorm and Darkspell where sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Dark." Darkspell said without turning around. Dark growled under his breath. The NightWing was a great friend and all, but he was able to read minds, and he could see the future, so it was hard to talk to him.

"Sandstorm, you want to come find Danksticker with me?" Dark asked, and the SandWing shook his head.

"Busy." He replied shortly, and Dark snorted, turning and storming up the steps. Slamming the basement door, he headed for the back door. Stepping outside, he started towards the forest, when the door opened and closed behind him.

"Yo Dark, want someone to come with you?" A voice asked, and Dark turned around to see Shadowspeed standing on the porch, the speedsters mask pulled down to reveal his short, black hair. Flickering around him were arcs of black lightning, which almost always were there except when he wasn't in his suit.

"Sure." Dark said, and the speedster grinned, pulling his mask on. There was a flash of lightning, and Dark turned around to find Shadowspeed standing by the edge of the forest, grinning.

"No speed, and no suit." Dark said. Shadowspeed shrugged and thrust out his right hand. Black lightning started flickering around it as his suit got pulled into his ring, leaving him standing there in his usual black t-shirt and black jeans, wearing his black sneakers.

"Better?" Shadowspeed asked, and Dark nodded. Together, they headed into the forest. Eventually, the branches got to thick to just push through and Dark unsheathed his sword, hacking a path through. Behind him, he could hear Shadowspeed muttering under his breath about how he could just phase through the branches if he was allowed to use his speed.

Eventually, the two of them cave to a large clearing, which had a lake in the center and a mound of rock, the mouth of a cave visible in the rocks.

Dark sheathed his sword and crouched, placing a hand on a rock nearby. Closing his eyes, he stretched out his senses, eventually encountering something inside the cave. There was a slight rumbling sound inside his head, then he came back to himself, opening his eyes as scraping sounds came from the cave.

Eventually, the massive head of Danksticker emerged from the shadows of the cave, the massive dragons features reminding Dark of Darkspell and Shadowstrike once again, except for the fact that Danksticker's eyes glowed red and his scales were golden colored, gleaming in the sunlight. As the rest of his body emerged from the cave, Dark lowered his head in respect.

"It is nice to see you once more, Dark" Danksticker's voice echoed throughout the clearing, sending birds screeching into the sky.

"Danksticker, it is an honor as always." Dark said, keeping his voice level. The massive dragon turned his head towards Shadowspeed.

"Speedster of shadows, you can go. Use your powers if you wish." Danksticker said. Shadowspeed nodded, black lightning flickering around him as his suit emerged from his ring. Nodding at Dark, the Speedster took off, and Dark turned his attention back to Danksticker.

"I sense a question, ask away." The massive dragon said, and Dark glanced up at Danksticker.

"When will I gain control over my skills?" He asked. "I've already become a successful writer on FanFiction, so when will I be able to use my magic more reliably?"

Danksticker lowered his head until his eyes was level with Dark. "One's skill does not come from an outside source, yet comes from within." The dragon growled. "You powers will manifest as soon as you are ready. Advised be you, unshrink the NightWing Shadowstrike once they do."

Dark nodded, tentatively raising one of his talons. Danksticker allowed him to touch his scales.

"Thank you Danksticker." Dark said softly. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

"A vehicle approaches, your time will be consumed." Danksticker said as he backed up into his cave. "In a weeks time, I will expect you back."

Dark stared as Danksticker disappeared into the caves shadows, confused. After a few seconds, he became aware of a presence beside him. Whirling, he found Geirolf sitting there.

"Geirolf! You scared me half to death!" Dark yelped as he fell backwards. The winged wolf shrugged, his black wings outstretched.

"You need to get back to the house. Gecko just showed up." Geirolf said. Dark stood up, unfolding his wings.

"What did he want?" He asked as they lifted off. Geirolf was silent until they reached the house, then the wolf pointed with one paw at the road up to the house. A single black car was driving up, and Dark groaned as he saw it.

"Great." He muttered. "An unannounced visit from my family."

His family had moved out when the house had started to get to crowded. They usually called to tell him when they were coming. He groaned as he realized that this was what Danksticker had been talking about.

"Well, I guess I'd better be waiting for them." He muttered as he dove towards the driveway. Landing in front of the house, he folded his wings in, waiting for them to show up.

 **A/N:**

 **So, in chapter one we're going to be meeting my family. My sister is going to be represented as a cat, my dad is going to be a black bear and my mom is going to be a puma. Later on in the story, we'll meet my girlfriend, who is going to be represented as the OC that she gave me for Jade University, Silverwings. Hopefully you'll like this story as much as my others, and you'll understand why I update the way I do.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Yeah, so...here's chapter one.**

Chapter One

Dark watched as the car drove up. It pulled up and stopped, and Dark waved at the black bear that was driving.

The back window rolled down and a Siamese cat jumped up, balancing on the door. Dark nodded at it.

"Sis." He growled, and the cat sat down on its haunches and gave him a cross look.

"How many times have I told you to not call me sis?" She meowed, and Dark rolled his eyes. The passenger door opened and a sleek puma padded out. Dark smiled and walked over, embracing the puma with his wings.

"Hi mother." Dark said, and the puma purred.

"Dark, you're getting so big!" His mother exclaimed. Dark blushed, glad for his red scales, since they hid it.

The drivers door opened and the bear stepped out, walking around the car to stand in front of Dark. Dark brought his wings back to his sides, and turned to face the bear.

"Dark." The bear growled.

"Father." Dark replied, and then gestured at the guest house. "You guys can stay there, like you always do."

As his family moved towards the guest house, Dark sighed.

"Sounds like you need some kind of break." A voice said, and Dark grunted.

"Shadowspeed, what would you know about breaks?" He asked without turning around. The speedster walked up beside Dark, his mask on.

"I don't really know anything about them, but what I do know is that you have someone who you can go to to relax." Shadowspeed said, grinning. "Now, I have to go patrol the town and make sure nothing bad happens."

Dark nodded as the speedster zoomed off. Spreading his wings, he lifted off into the sky. Turning, he angled himself towards where Silverwings lived, and he beat his wings down hard, propelling himself forwards.

After about fifteen minutes of flying, he dove downwards, landing on the front lawn of Silverwings house. Folding his wings in, he went to walk up to the door, only to blink as it flew open and Silverwings shot out, slamming into him and embracing him in her wings.

"Hi to you as well." Dark said, laughing. Silverwings beamed at him, and he disentangled himself, smiling.

"So, what have you been doing recently Dark?" Silver asked, and he grimaced.

"Well, my family showed up unannounced." He said, and Silver rested one of her talons on his arm, a sympathetic look on her face.

"So, do you want to come over?" He asked, and her face lit up.

"Sure!" She said happily, then added sheepishly. "I just have to tell my parents."

He nodded and watched as she ran back inside. A few seconds later, she came running back out, smiling. Spreading his wings, Dark lifted off, waiting a second as Silver followed him up into the sky. Together, they flew in the direction of his house.

"So, hows Dank?" Silver asked, and he glanced at her. She was the only one outside of everyone who lived at his house who knew about Danksticker. Not even his family knew.

"He's doing fine. I talked with him today before my family showed up." He said, before grinning and doing a flip in the air. "But enough about that! Let's race!"

Silver nodded, grinning. Dark took off, and soon Silver was right behind him, gaining on him as they neared his house. Dark glanced downward as they flew over the lake, and grinning, he tackled Silver, sending them both tumbling into the water.

Dark poked his head out of the water as Silver climbed out. Shaking herself off, she smacked the water with her tail, sending a splash of water over his head. Grinning, he climbed out and stood next to her, water dripping off of him.

"You cheated!" She exclaimed teasingly, poking him in the chest. Dark grinned as he playfully swatted at her.

"Well, you two seem happy." A voice said, and Dark turned to see Frostbite land behind them, the IceWings silvery-white scales reflecting the sun.

"Oh, go swim in a lake Frostbite." Dark said, and as he spoke he reached for the little power he was able to use at the moment. With a flick of his talons, Frostbite flew telling into the lake. Dark and Silverwings took off, hearing Frostbite yelling below them as he climbed out of the lake.

"Wanna go to my room?" Dark asked, and Silver nodded. He led her to his balcony, and landed. He took a few steps and grabbed the curtain, pulling it back so that Silver could go through. As soon as she was through he followed her.

Silver was standing in the center of his room, looking around. Dark went over to the door in the wall andopened it, taking his sword in its sheath and sliding it in, closing the door and waiting until the lock clicked shut.

"Is that where you do your writing?" Silver asked, and Dark turned around to see her pointing at his desk, where his computer sat, his tablet right next to it, plugged in and charging.

"Yeah, I usually type them up, then I use my tablet to upload them." He said, walking over and resting a gentle talon on his tablet. "I'm glad you support my writing Silver."

"Why wouldn't I?" Silver asked as she walked up beside him and extended one wing, laying it over his back. Dark smiled at her, glad she was his girlfriend.

At that moment, Adder stuck his head through the curtain covering the door to the hallway, saying "Hey Dark, we could…" he trailed off as he saw the two of them. Silver withdrew her wing from Darks back and Dark turned to face Adder.

"What is it?" He asked, and Adder blinked.

"Cobra's trying to kill Inferno again." Adder stated. Dark groaned, remembering the last time Cobra had tried to kill Inferno. He still hadn't finished repairing the room they had destroyed.

"Have.." he began, then there was a flash of black lightning and Shadowspeed was standing in front of them, holding Cobra by a horn with one hand and below the SandWings tail barb with his other hand.

Dark stepped forward and pointed a claw at Cobra. The SandWing shrank back slightly.

"Stop trying to kill Inferno." Dark growled. Cobra nodded and Dark signaled for Shadowspeed to let him go. The speedster did, zipping off, and Cobra ran out of the room. Adder left as well, leaving Dark alone with Silver.

"I have to go." Silver said sadly, glancing over Dark's shoulder at his clock. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Dark nodded and followed Silver out onto the balcony. She smiled at him, and they embraced each other.

"I don't want to go." Silver said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. "But I have to."

Dark nodded, and pulled away from Silver. She smiled at him before spreading her wings, lifting off and flying back towards her house.

Dark sighed and went back inside. He walked over to the stone slab that served as his bed, curling up on it and closing his eyes.

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter two will be posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dark woke up when an explosion shook the house. Shooting off his bed, he ran out the door, nearly colliding with Nightreader. The NightWing leapt aside as Dark barreled down the hallway, barreling down the stairs as he ran towards the noise. He ran out the back door, which was hanging loosely on its hinges.

Inferno and Cobra were in the backyard, which looked like a war zone with chunks of ground gone. Cobra raised his talon, a metal oblong sphere in it, and threw it towards Inferno, who rolled to one side as the grenade hit the ground, before exploding and taking another chunk out of the ground.

Dark growled, before reaching for his magic. He stretched out his right arm and his talon disappeared, the air around it shimmering. His talon closed around a leather handle, and he pulled his arm back, his sword in his talon as the air stopped shimmering. He ran forwards as Inferno stood back up, the SkyWing holding his own grenade.

"I'm going to kill you SandWing!" The SkyWing screamed, pulling the pin on the grenade and throwing it at Cobra. Before it got halfway to the SandWing, Dark's blade sliced it in half, the extremely strong metal alloy of his sword cutting easily through the grenades shell.

Dark stood there, his blade quivering as his entire body shook with anger. He turned and glared at Cobra, who backed up slightly, glancing away. Dark then turned his glare on Inferno, but the SkyWing didn't back down like Cobra, instead glaring back at Dark.

"I though." Dark hissed dangerously. "That I said no more fighting."

Inferno snorted, his eyes narrowing. Dark actually regretted not making the SkyWing keep the disfiguring broken jaw Cobra had given him in his first story he had published with the SkyWing, but he needed the SkyWing for other stories, and had to keep him unmarred for them. That didn't mean he couldn't teach him a lesson though…

Dark suddenly swung his sword to point at Inferno, who took a step back. Dark felt the air around him start to tingle as the blade of his sword started to glow golden-yellow. Letting out a yell, he unleashed a blast of lightning from his sword, the bolts slamming into Inferno and throwing him backwards.

Dark lowered his sword as the air returned to normal. Inferno groaned as he struggled to his feet, the ground where he stood shriveling up as Dark noticed the SkyWing's necklace in his talon, the scales of which were smoking. Inferno slipped it back on, and the smoke disappeared.

"Go now." Dark hissed, the blade of his sword still glowing gold. "And know that next time this happens, I won't be so lenient."

Inferno glared at him for a second more before running into the house. Dark turned to Cobra, who walked forwards to stand beside him.

"Pretty impressive trick." Cobra commented, and Dark nodded, holding his sword up so he could see the runes etched into the blade, invoking spells of strength, speed, flexibility, and other different spells.

"Thanks Cobra." Dark said, stabbing the blade into the ground. "That's the real reason why I call it Kveykva."

Cobra nodded, before glancing guiltily at the yard. Dark smiled, an idea coming to his mind.

'Cobra, since you caused this, you get to fix it." Dark said, pulling his sword from the ground, the blade coming out clean as one of the spells woven into the metal repelled the dirt. "No using your magic or getting anybody to help you."

Cobra stared at him as he walked towards the house. As he walked through the back door, Dark lightly touched the door, which immediately mended itself and swung shut easily on its hinges. He walked into the front hall and stopped. Turning to a black cabinet, he traced the out;one of a circle on it, before opening it and tossing his sword in. Closing it again, he turned to walk upstairs but yelped as he slammed into something.

"Gecko!" He yelled, and the RainWing came into view, his scales turning gold with some pink spots, his ruff entirely pink.

"Hi Dark." Gecko said, grinning. Dark growled and shoved past the RainWing, climbing up the stairs and storming to his room. He went straight to the door in his wall and checked to make sure his sword was inside, since he had used the quicker route of putting it in the black cabinet downstairs which was linked to the cupboard in his wall. Closing it, he went back over to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes once more.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **My excuse for not updating this story: Life.**

 **I've been caught up in school work, writing Jade University, Sands of Darkness, and a whole lot of my other stories. It also didn't help that I had a power outage for three days and had no WiFi. I'll be updating this story more regularly from now on. Also, gonna be adding a few more characters in.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _One week later…_

Dark watched from the window of his room as his family climbed into the car. He had barely spent any time with them, instead busying himself with working on expanding the basement even farther. He had a grand plan to have the basement cover all his property, but as of now he wasn't even close.

As the car drove off down the road, Dark grunted, dropping the thick curtain back over the window. Turning, he strode over to his door, glancing out to make sure nobody was nearby. After he had made sure, he walked over to where a mirror was attached to his wall. Taking a deep breath, he stepped towards it, going straight through.

For a few seconds, Dark was surrounded by loud shrieking noises and the crackling of pure energy. Just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, they faded, and he felt a reassuring heat. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he saw his forge. He picked up his hammer, and glanced at his latest and longest task.

He had been working long and hard on making a new sword, one even better then his current one. He grabbed a pair of tongs, grabbing the unfinished sword and pushing it into the fire of the forge. He waited until the blade was glowing red, then pulled it from the fire, laying across his anvil. Holding the blade with the tongs in one talon, he raised the hammer in his other talon, before bringing it down. The impact sent a flurry of sparks flying through the air.

After a few more strikes, Dark shoved it back into the forge, stirring the coal around. He let the sword sit in the fire for a few more minutes before pulling it out. He placed it on the die for making the fuller and hammered it, starting the center groove. He worked methodically until it was complete, thrusting the sword into the forge again.

There was a crackling sound, and Dark turned to see Shadowspeed stepping out of the mirror he had come through. The speedster had his mask pulled off his face, and his eyes were focused on Dark.

Dark grunted a greeting before turning to the forge, pulling the sword from the fire. The blade glowed a bright cherry red. Placing it on his anvil, Dark grabbed his hammer and did some fine-tuning to the tip and edge. Satisfied, he put his hammer onto its shelf and left the sword on the anvil, letting it cool down some.

"Dark…" Shadowspeed began, but Dark made a gesture, cutting him off. He stepped forward and grabbed a bucket of clay. Taking care, he applied it to the spin of the sword, before putting it back into the forge. He waited until he saw the edges glowing cherry red, then pulled it out of the fire.

"From metal to weapon, I complete thee." Dark said, his voice echoing throughout the forge. He walked over to his quenching tank and held it over the liquid inside. "For thy final edge, I name thee Deathsbane."

He thrust the glowing sword into the liquid, and a cloud of steam rose up, enveloping him. After a few seconds, he pulled the sword out, checking to make sure the blade hadn't warped. He smiled as he saw that it was straight. Walking over to his belt-sander, he started sanding away the dried clay along the spine of the blade. After he had finished that, he changed the belt to a finer grit and started sanding the edge, honing it.

"Dark." Shadowspeed said again, but Dark ignored him. He switched to a polishing belt and gave the sword a mirror-like finish. Turning off the belt-sander, he set the sword down on a work table and went and grabbed a solid block of obsidian. Grinning, he went over and set it down next to the sword, before grabbing a block of wood as well.

"DARK!" Shadowspeed yelled, and Dark turned to him. The speedster was glaring at him, flickers of black lightning arcing around him.

"Now that I got your attention, we've got a visitor." Shadowspeed said, and Dark sighed.

He had been hoping to finally finish up the sword so that he could use it, but now…

"Can't you delay for at least ten minutes?" He asked, turning back to his work. Shadowspeed grunted.

"I'll try." The speedster said, and Dark nodded, picking up the block of obsidian in one talon and the block of wood in the other. The was a crackling sound, but Dark didn't turn. Instead, he focused on the two blocks and muttered. "Stone to wood, yet retain the look and strength after the drilling and sanding is complete."

The block of wood suddenly disappeared, and Dark turned to his drill bit. He set the block of obsidian down and started the drill, drilling easily through the stone. After the hole was large enough, he put it on the tang, filling the tang with molten iron. He muttered a quick cooling spell, and the iron solidified. He grabbed the pommel and stuck it on the end of the tang, before blowing a slight burst of fire over the rest of the tang that showed. As it glowed yellow, he took his hammer and hammered the tang flat, pinning the pommel tightly to the handle.

Going back over to the sander, he switched the belt back to a sanding belt, and started sanding the handle. It took him about seven minutes, but finally the handle was finished. He gave it a quick polish, then tapped it with one claw. It bounced off with a tiny clicking sound, and Dark grinned.

He grabbed the sheath he already had made and slid the sword in, before positioning it on his back so that it would be over his left shoulder. He snapped his talons and his other sword appeared, sitting so the hilt was over his right shoulder. He felt a slight warmth where the sheaths met, then they fused together. He experimentally drew both swords, making sure they could still be drawn. Satisfied, he re-sheathed them, before stepping through the mirror back into his bedroom.

He hurried out onto the balcony and took off, flying down towards the front door where Shadowspeed stood with his mask on, facing a tall man wearing a black cloak and holding a staff. As Dark landed, he saw the mans eyes flicker towards him.

"Dark, he's not leaving." Shadowspeed said, and Dark made a placating gesture.

"First off, my name is Dark, and the speedsters name is Shadowspeed." Dark began, extending on talon. "What's your name?"

The man extended his hand holding the staff, planting it in the ground firmly and leaning on it. He pulled the cowl of his black cloak away from his face, revealing dark green eyes and dark brown hair.

"My name is Michael N. Watcher." The man said, eyeing Dark's extended talon. Dark brought it back and warily eyed the stranger. He noticed the way he carried himself and how he was intently looking at both him and Shadowspeed.

"Well, what can we do for you, Mr. Watcher?" Dark asked. The man smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You can die." Michael Watcher said, before thrusting a hand towards them and yelling "Ha-di!"

A golden symbol glowed in the air in front of Dark and Shadowspeed. Dark responded by yelling "Shield and protect, from harm and foul!"

An explosion threw the two of them backwards. Dark picked himself up as the man walked forward, his staff glowing slightly. Dark pulled both his swords from their sheaths, crossing them in front of him.

Michael Watcher laughed. "You really think you can stand against me?" He said as his staff shimmered, turning into a sword. "If you want the name I go by most often, it is M.N. Watcher." M.N. Watcher leapt forwards, his word swinging downwards towards Dark's head. Dark rolled to one side before lashing out with one of his swords, using the other for defense. There was a clanging noise as their two sword connected.

As they traded blows back and forth, Dark could feel himself start tiring. M.N. Watcher gradually pushed him backwards, until Dark lashed out at him and with one quick movement, the man knocked the sword out of his grasp, and before Dark could react he had knocked the other one out as well.

As M.N. Watcher raised his sword, Dark felt something stirring deep inside of him. He felt the tips of his claws tingling, and he noticed his opponent hesitate. With a roar, Dark pointed a claw at M.N. Watcher, who flew backwards as an unseen force slammed into him. Dark held out his talons and his swords flew back into his grasp. He twirled them by his sides, his eyes narrowed.

"You can't beat me." Watcher said as he stood up, his sword turning back into a staff. "Even with your magic."

 _Magic?_ Dark thought, before glancing down at his arm. Around his ankle he saw a band of bright silver scales, which glowed as if lit within. He heard a distant roar that came from the forest, and he realized what it meant. Dark glared at M.N. Watcher, who glared right back at him.

"What you don't realize is that I am stronger here than you think." Dark said, sheathing his swords. "This is my home and territory, and I am connected to it both mentally and emotionally. And now I am connected to it magically." As he spoke, he raised his talons and the sky darkened. Jagged bolts of lightning arced through the sky as a downpour of rain started. Dark clenched one talon shut and a howling wind started shrieking through the sky.

M.N. Watcher stood his ground for a few minutes, before yelling over the sound of the storm. "This isn't over Dark! I will be back, and when I next show myself you will not be able to best me!" He whirled and silver bolts of lightning started arcing off his cloak and shoes. He turned back to glare at Dark, and Dark saw that his eyes were glowing silver. Suddenly, all the lightning started striking M.N. Watcher, being absorbed into the increasing amount of lightning flickering around him. In a burst of speed and silver lightning, M.N. Watcher disappeared, leaving behind a smoking trail. Dark lowered his arms and the storm dissipated.

Dark spread his wings and lifted off, flying towards the forest. As he neared the clearing where Danksticker lived, he was stunned to see the giant dragon already out of his cave. As Dark landed, he began to kneel, but Danksticker said gently. **"No, Dark. We are equals now, as you have gained your magic."**

Dark stood, his eyes widening. "Then this is a sign of me having access to my powers now?" He asked, holding up his arms and gesturing at the glowing band of silver scales.

Danksticker nodded. **"You have guessed correctly, young one. Yet do not think you are less because you have nothing to shoot for now."**

"But… what do I do now?" Dark asked, looking up at Danksticker.

The giant dragon lowered his head until one of his glowing red eyes was right in front of Dark. Dark glanced away, uncomfortable. The giant dragon blinked once.

 **"You will still need help with your powers, as you are new to understanding them."** Danksticker said. **"I shall help."**

"Really?" Dark asked. The giant dragon nodded, and Dark smiled.

"Oh, thank you Danksticker!" He cried, and the dragon raised his head, a smile crossing his face.

 **"It is nothing young one. I shall soon be ready to begin your training, however I cannot do it here."** Danksticker said. **"Construct me a new home closer to your home, and I shall move in as soon as it is complete."**

Dark nodded and spread his wings, lifting off. As he flew towards his house, Dark smiled.

 _I'll unshrink Shadowstrike tomorrow morning._ Dark decided. _And then I'll get right to work on designing Danksticker's new home._

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you like where it's going! I'm working on getting the next chapter of Jade University done, so hang in with me if you are a follower of that story!**


End file.
